


In debt

by Servena



Series: In debt & Yearning [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Injury, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey McDonald has an unfortunate meeting after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In debt

He stepped out onto the porch. It was late and the streetlamps illuminated the narrow street, at least those that were functioning. It wasn't really the best neighborhood.

“Thank you so much, Mr. McDonald”, the old woman kept saying and wouldn't let go of his hand. “I'm so in your debt, in the debt of Wolfram & Hart, they're doing a wonderful work –”

“There's nothing to thank for, we do what we can”, he answered with an engaging smile and managed to free his hand. “Besides, I can't promise anything, the times are rough, even for a company like ours –”

“Of course, of course, I understand”, she said. “But you've been here, that's a lot more than most people would do.”

“Well, we take care of our clients.” He shifted uneasily. It took a lot to make him uncomfortable, but her gratefulness was so pure that he had difficulty keeping his image of a charming lawyer in place. “Good evening, Ma'am.”

“Good evening, and take care of yourself. Those streets aren't as safe as they used to be.”

He smiled. “Don't worry, I'll be fine.”

“And thank you so much for your visit, the children were very excited!” she called after him.

 _If you knew_ , he thought as he stepped down the stairs of the porch.

The visit in the orphanage had been fruitless. There had been rumors about a telepathic child, but from what Lindsey could tell, he was just a boy with some magical tricks to impress his peers. Nothing beyond a kid with a vivid imagination. He was disappointed. But even worse, the senior partners would be, too.

He turned at the next street corner. He had parked his car some streets away, where it wasn't as likely to be stolen. It wasn't a fancy car, but still. He was attached to the truck. The only thing he had brought from home and hadn't gotten rid of.

Now that he was on the way, he wondered if that had been so smart. He could handle himself against some criminal adolescents, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was following him.

He stopped abruptly at the next corner and listened, but there were no footsteps, nothing. Yet he was sure someone was there. Or something.

He looked back over his shoulder. Briefly he wondered if Angel was following him. The vampire might not kill humans, but he gave him all the reasons to break that vow. Christ, he would've killed him if he'd reached that stake sooner. Or maybe Angel was here to find out more about the activities of Wolfram & Hart. It was possible.

As he turned his head back, a man stood in front of him, all wrinkled forehead and fangs. A vampire for sure, but not Angel. Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of two more. Vampires could move without making a sound. They _wanted_ him to hear.

He suppressed a swear. One he could handle, but three?

He raised his chin and looked straight into the vampire's yellow eyes. “I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

One of them behind him snickered. “Oh, this one ain't screaming.”

The vampire tilted his head. “Why wouldn't I do this?”

Lindsey didn't even blink. “Better get one of the cheap girls from Cheston Avenue. They'll be an easier prey.”

“I'd like a girl”, said the third. There was a sound as if the other one had hit him on the head.

“You know what we are”, said the one in front of him slowly.

“Yes, I do.” Lindsey kept his voice steady. His left hand contracted unconsciously into a fist. After this, he'd bring a stake everywhere, may it be business meetings, weddings or funerals. Especially funerals.

“I don't like easy preys, their screaming bores me. You, on the either side...will be more fun. Tell me, why wouldn't I kill you?”

“I work for Wolfram & Hart”, he played the only card he had. “That's why.”

“Wolfram & Hart?”, came it from behind him with a snort. “Sound's like a law firm.”

“It _is_ a law firm”, Lindsey said with a sinking feeling in his stomach. “But a special one. Wouldn't want to cross them.” The vampires laughed. His thoughts were racing in his head. _They don't know it. Foreign accents, they're not from around here. Fuck._

He didn't give them time to take action. His left fist collided with the vampire's temple and his foot crashed into his knee. The vampire went down and he started running.

He'd managed 15 meters until one of them crashed into his back. He slammed onto the asphalt, there was blood in his mouth from where he'd bit his tongue. The vampire pinned him down, no matter how much he struggled.

“He's a fighter, this one”, the vampire said. Lindsey didn't need to see his face to know he was grinning. “I like it when they fight.”

“Oh, really?” Lindsey snarled and abruptly turned around. He tried to kick the vampire off, but when he succeeded, another one grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up. He was slammed into the wall behind him and pain exploded in his head.

“Enough playing. Hold him.”

The two vampires held on to each arm and the other one stepped up to him. Lindsey tried to kick him, but the vampire had expected this and slammed his foot against Lindsey's shin. Something in his leg broke and he screamed. Pain clouded his sight and he felt dizzy. _What a fucked up neighborhood, they could burn someone here and the people would just sweep up the dust the next morning,_ he thought.

When the vampire's fangs pierced the skin at his neck, the sharp pain mixed in with everything else. All struggling was no use, and he felt weaker and weaker as the vampire sucked out his blood. _Great, now Lilah's getting the job after all_ , he thought dimly.

“Sorry missy, we don't share.” The voice sounded muffled, as if his head was wrapped in cotton.

“That's good”, he heard someone female respond. She sounded familiar, but his thoughts were slow and entangled and he just couldn't place it. “Because I don't share either.”

There was a snarling sound and then a body hit the wall beside him. Dimly, Lindsey's brain registered that the vampire had let go of him. He slid down the wall, his left hand touched the wound at his neck and came back bloody. His leg hurt like hell, and so did his head. He looked up and tried to make sense of the scene before him.

Two of the vampires weren't moving anymore, just lying on the street, twisted and broken. Over the third, there was a blonde woman, face morphed into that of a vampire. She ripped his head off like it was nothing, and he immediately became dust.

He knew who she was before she turned around and changed her face back to normal. “Darla”, he whispered. His thoughts were tumbling around in his head. _Why's she here? Why's she doing this, I thought she doesn't care?_

She kneeled down before him and ran her fingers over his cheek. “Lindsey...” Her voice was so soft. She looked beautiful as always and actually worried. He could just stare at her.

“What are you doing here?” he rasped out when he found his voice back.

“Saving your life.” Her smile was bright and a little superior, but in a kind way.

“Why?” He didn't think she'd go to such lengths to save him. Or any.

Her look at him was gentle. “Because...you did so much for me. You saved my life, so I thought it'd be just fair. I owed you.”

Somewhere in his chest, there was a sharp pain that wasn't caused by any of his wounds.

“Guess you paid your debt then”, he said gruffly and tried to stand up. The pain in his leg came back with a vengeance and he swayed. Only her strong grip saved him from falling. He held on to her shoulder, suddenly angry and embarrassed.

“Maybe you should go to a hospital”, she said.

“My truck's down the street”, he mumbled.

“I'll drive you.”

He would have loved to argue, but he knew that he wouldn't get anywhere without her help. His frustration made him want to scream.

“Thank you, by the way”, he said when he finally remembered his manners.

“No problem. Was kind of fun”, she answered.

“Yeah, that's what they said”, he mumbled.

As they limped down the street, he cast a side glance at the woman that would never love him.


End file.
